An example of this type of connector housing for making an electrical connection of the prior art is described in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 58-10306.
In this prior art, a connector housing is disclosed which houses a plurality of female bipolar terminals provided by fitting onto a corresponding plurality of male terminals arranged in a row. A partition wall orthogonal to side walls in the lengthwise direction is provided inside the frame body open at the top and bottom. Together with forming a plurality of terminal chambers, tapered guide surfaces are formed on the lower edges of the right and left side walls and partition wall of said frame body, thus positioning the lower end of said partition wall with the lower open end and out of alignment with the inner and outer sides of said frame body.
In the above-mentioned prior art, a housing is attached to a circuit board by screwing a separately prepared cover plate onto said circuit board with flanges formed projecting towards the bottom of said housing pushed into the periphery of apertures of said cover plate.
Thus, since a cover plate is required to be provided separately, part administration becomes difficult and the cost of the connector housing is increased. In addition, fastening of the cover plate with screws is quite laborious particularly in confined or dark locations, and a special tool such as a screw driver is required, thus resulting in a first problem of the prior art.
In this prior art in particular, since the base portion itself of the rising portion (bent piece) of a narrow circuit plate cannot be fixed with the lower surface of the housing, and the upper surface of said circuit plate separated from the base portion is pressed onto a circuit board with the bottom portion of a tapered inner surface of the flanges of said housing, said rising portion is susceptible to deformation and displacement by an external force, thus resulting in a second problem of the prior art.
In addition, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 62-115681, a joint connector is disclosed having a so-called insert forming terminal holder wherein a roughly U-shaped conducting connection piece referred to as a BUS bar is molded into a single structure with an insulated BUS bar holder. In this joint connector, instead of not requiring reinforcing of pinching of the base portion of said connection piece, the above-mentioned insert forming itself requires a high degree of dimensional accuracy, thus making it complex and expensive. Moreover, since one side of the above-mentioned BUS bar is directly connected to other parts while the other side is connected with a lead wire equipped with a pin, and the electrical continuity of other parts is not mutually connected with narrow conducting strips, in the case of this example of the prior art, guiding work for the above-mentioned lead wire is complex and requires a lead clamp, thus resulting in numerous problems.
Moreover, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 59-187082, that which is described uses a composition combining a projecting engaging portion and an engaging aperture that receives such during mounting of a connector and so forth. This type of example of the prior art has the problem of being unable to tightly pinch and reinforce the rising base portions of narrow conducting strips between the peripheral sides of apertures and the base protruding walls of a closed bottom cylinder.